Bandai Models
Lists all the official Bandai plastic figures models and non-plastic models for the Danball Senki franchise. *Click on the images below to go to their respective pages Numerical Catalogue The original non-scale catalogue LBX series. LBX Achilles Bandai boxart.jpg|LBX 001: Achilles|link=Achilles/Bandai Models Deqoo boxart.jpg|LBX 002: Deqoo|link=Deqoo/Bandai Models Ami Kunoichi Bandai Boxart.jpg|LBX 003: Kunoichi|link=Kunoichi/Bandai Models Hakai-o boxart.jpg|LBX 004: Hakai-O|link=Hakai-O/Bandai Models LBX Hunter Bandai Boxart.jpg|LBX 005: Hunter|link=Hunter/Bandai Models Emperor Bandai boxart.jpg|LBX 006: The Emperor|link=The Emperor/Bandai Models LBX inbit boxart.jpg|LBX 007: Inbit|link=Inbit/Bandai Models Deqoo-R boxart.jpg|LBX 008: Deqoo R|link=Deqoo R/Bandai Models LBX Sendou Joker Bandai boxart.jpg|LBX 009: Joker|link=Joker/Bandai Models LBX Odin Bandai boxart.jpg|LBX 010: Odin|link=Odin/Bandai Models Ami pandora Bandai Boxart.jpg|LBX 011: Pandora|link=Pandora/Bandai Models LBX Fenrir Bandai Boxart.jpg|LBX 012: Fenrir|link=Fenrir/Bandai Models Lbx hakaiOZ boxart.jpg|LBX 013: Hakai-OZ|link=Hakai-O Z/Bandai Models Lbx lucifer boxart.jpg|LBX 014: Lucifer|link=Lucifer/Bandai Models LBX Zenon Bandai Boxart.jpg|LBX 015: Zenon|link=Zenon/Bandai Models Ifrit boxart.jpg|LBX 016: Ifreet|link=Ifreet/Bandai Models LBX Nightmare Bandai boxart.jpg|LBX 017: Nightmare|link=Nightmare/Bandai Models LBX AchillesDEED Boxart.jpg|LBX 018: Achilles Deed|link=Achilles Deed/Bandai Models LBX Perseus Bandai boxart.jpg|LBX 019: Perseus|link=Perseus/Bandai Models Lbx elysion boxart.jpg|LBX 020: Elysion|link=Elysion/Bandai Models DeqooOZ boxart.jpg|LBX 021: Deqoo OZ|link=Deqoo OZ/Bandai Models Minerva boxart.jpg|LBX 022: Minerva|link=Minerva/Bandai Models Lbx darkpandora boxart.jpg|LBX 023: Dark Pandora|link=Dark Pandora/Bandai Models Lbx triton boxart.jpg|LBX 024: Triton|link=Triton/Bandai Models LBX Vampire Cat Bandai Boxart.jpg|LBX 025: Vampire Cat|link=Vampire Cat/Bandai Models Seaserpent boxart.jpg|LBX 026: Sea Serpent|link=Sea Serpent/Bandai Models Sigma orbis boxart.jpg|LBX 027: Sigma Orbis|link=Σ Orbis/Bandai Models LBX Ryuubi Box-Art.jpg|LBX 028: Liu Bei|link=Liu Bei/Bandai Models LBX Buld Box Art.jpeg|LBX 029: Buld (Yamano Ban Custom)|link=Buld/Bandai Models Ikaros Force Box-art.jpg|LBX 030: Ikaros Force|link=Ikaros Force/Bandai Models Ikaros Zero .jpg|LBX 031: Ikaros Zero|link=Ikaros Zero/Bandai Models LBX Minerva Kai Boxart.jpg|LBX 032: Minerva Kai|link=Minerva Kai/Bandai Models Zeus LBXBoxart.jpg|LBX 033: Zeus|link=Zeus/Bandai Models LBX General boxart.jpg|LBX 034: General|link=General/Bandai Models Vector LBXboxart.jpg|LBX 035: Vector|link=Vector/Bandai Models Achilles D9 Boxart.jpg|LBX 036: Achilles D9|link=Achilles D9/Bandai Models O-Region Boxart.jpg|LBX 037: O-Legion|link=O-Legion/Bandai Models Odin MK-2 Boxart.jpg|LBX 038: Odin MK2|link=Odin MK2/Bandai Models Proto_I_LBXBoxart.jpg|LBX 039: Proto I|link=Proto I/Bandai Models Buster Boxart.jpg|LBX 040: Buster|link=Buster/Bandai Models Mizel O-Legion Boxart.jpg|LBX 041: Mizel O-Legion|link=Mizel O-Legion/Bandai Models Dot Phaser Boxart.jpg|LBX 042: Dot Phasor|link=Dot Phasor/Bandai Models Orvane Boxart.jpg|LBX 043: Orvane|link=Orvane/Bandai Models Gunther Yzelphar Boxart.jpg|LBX 044: Gunther Yzelphar|link=Gunther Yzelphar/Bandai Models Val Sparos LBXBoxart.jpg|LBX 045: Val Sparos|link=Val Sparos/Bandai Models lbx-046-gruxeon-pa.jpg|LBX 046: Gruxeon|link=Gruxeon/Bandai Models lbx-047-phantom-pa.jpg|LBX 047: Phantom|link=Phantom/Bandai Models BandaiTrivhine.jpg|LBX 048: Trivhine|link=Trivhine/Bandai Models Dot.jpeg|LBX 049: Dot-Blastrizer|link=Dot Blastrizer/Bandai Models ValDiverBandai.jpg|LBX 050: Val Diver|link=Val Diver/Bandai Models Magna Orthus.png|LBX 051: Magna Orthus|link=Magna Orthus/Bandai Models Dot Blastrizer G-Ext Model.png|LBX 052: Dot-Blastrizer G-Ext|link=Dot Blastrizer/Bandai Models D-Ezeldee.png|LBX 053: D Ezeldee|link=D Ezeldee/Bandai Models LBX 054 Dot Blaze.jpg|LBX 054: Dot Blaze|link=Dot Blaze/Bandai Models LBX 055 Odin Militas.jpg|LBX 055: Odin M|link=Odin Militas/Bandai Models LBX 056 Achilles II.jpg|LBX 056: Achilles II|link=Achilles 2/Bandai Models LBX 057 Emperor M3:M5.jpg|LBX 057: Emperor M3|link=Emperor M3/Bandai Models LBX 058 D-Regiudia.jpg|LBX 058: D-Regiudea|link=D Regiudea/Bandai Models LBX 059 Shadow Lucifer.jpg|LBX 059: Shadow Lucifer|link=Shadow Lucifer/Bandai Models Z Modes The Z-Mode Bandai Models are completed action toys compared to the usual plastic models. They are highly detailed figures with dimensional joints comprised of a 12cm tall core skeleton with attachable armor. The most detailed features are the figures are capable of performing imitation poses as to the actual game and anime. Lbx zmode achille 0.jpg|Achilles|link=Achilles/Bandai Models lbx-z-mode-lbx-achilles-v-mode.jpg|Achilles V Mode|link=Achilles/Bandai Models Zmode-sigmaorbis package.jpg|Σ Orbis|link=Σ Orbis/Bandai Models Zmode-ikaros pacakge.jpg|Ikaros Force & Ikaros Zero|link=Ikaros Force/Bandai Models Hyper Functions The kits in the Hyper Function line differ from the regular release as they have fully working Core Skeletons similar to the animation, with the Armor Frames molded in screen-accurate colors so painting isn’t necessary. The capes are created with actual cloth and not cutouts from the instruction manual. Hyper function achilles ax-00 premiere.jpg|Achilles & AX-00|link=Achilles/Bandai Models HyperLBX Achilles.jpg|Achilles|link=Achilles/Bandai Models HyperLBX Emperor.jpg|The Emperor|link=The Emperor/Bandai Models HyperFunction Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer|link=Lucifer/Bandai Models HyperFunction Ifreet.jpg|Ifreet|link=Ifreet/Bandai Models HyperFunction Achilles Deed.jpg|Achilles Deed|link=Achilles Deed/Bandai Models EB54843F-7DE6-4C29-9C17-BFDD741109A4.jpeg|Odin Sprukits Sprukits are the American version of select LBX plastic models Achilles Sprukits level 1.png|Sprukits Achilles Lv 1|link=https://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Achilles/Bandai_Models Achilles-v2.png|Sprukits Achilles Lv 2 |link=https://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Achilles/Bandai_Models Deqoo level 1.png|Sprukits Deqoo Lv 1|link=https://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Deqoo/Bandai_Models Sprukits-lbx-deqoo-level-2.png|Sprukits Deqoo Lv 2|link=https://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Deqoo/Bandai_Models Hunter level 1.png|Sprukits Hunter Lv 1|link=https://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter/Bandai_Models Sprukits-lbx-hunter-level-2.png|Sprukits Hunter Lv 2|link=https://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter/Bandai_Models Sprukits-lbx-elysian-action-figure-model-kit-level.png|Sprukits Elysion |link=https://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Elysion/Bandai_Models Sprukits-lbx-odysseus-action-figure-model-kit-level.png|Sprukits Perseus |link=https://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Perseus/Bandai_Models Emperor Level 2.png|Sprukits Emperor|link=https://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/The_Emperor/Bandai_Models Trivia *In Beijing, they introduced the LBX bandai models in November 2012. *In America, they introduced the LBX bandai models in April 2015. Category:Merchandise Category:Bandai Model Parts Category:LBX Sets Category:Custom Weapon Set Category:Limited Edition LBX Category:Danball Senki Lists